


Sex In The Dumping Ground(TSOTB/TBR/TDG)

by TheStoryOfTheDumpingGround



Category: The Dumping Ground, The Story of Tracy Beaker (TV), Tracy Beaker - All Media Types, Tracy Beaker Returns
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Actors, Aged-Up Character(s), Alley Blow Jobs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Digimon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universes, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ass to Mouth, Awkward Blow Jobs, BDSM, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Liam, Bottom Mike, Boypussy Harry Jones, Boypussy Johnny Taylor, Boypussy Rick Barber, Boypussy Ryan Reeves, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, BoyxBoy, British Slang, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Brother/Brother Incest, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Circle Jerk, Cliffside, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crying During Sex, Cum shot, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy Mike Milligan, Dildos, Doggy Style, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, Elm Tree House, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Erections, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, FTM, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Female Ejaculation, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, Forbidden Love, Foster Care, Foursome - M/M/M/M, French Kissing, Gang Rape, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Pride, Gay Sex, Genderbending, Half-Sibling Incest, Hand Jobs, Hate to Love, Honeymoon, Horny Teenagers, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest Kink, Interracial Relationship, Large Cock, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, MILFs, Magical Boys, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Males With Pussy, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Missionary Position, Moaning, Mpreg, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Orgasms, Naughty, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Office Blow Jobs, Older Man/Younger Man, OldxYoung, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokemon References, Porn, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Post Mpreg, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rape, Rating: M, Relationship(s), Ritual Public Sex, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Shirtless, Sibling Incest, Sixsome, Slut Shaming, Slutty Liam O'Donovan, Slutty TBR Boys, Slutty TDG Boys, Slutty TSOTB Boys, Smut, Snowballing, Squirting, Stowey House, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, TSOTB/TBR Crossover, TSOTB/TDG Crossover, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teen Crush, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tentacle Rape, Threesome - M/M/M, Tit Jobs, Top Liam, Top Rick, Twincest, Twink, Twink Liam' O Donovan, Twinks, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Underwater Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi, Young Love, female characters will be genderbent, femboy, luke is lucas's full name, pussy eating, pussy licking, some characters might not or maybe will appear in this fanfiction, underage love, wanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryOfTheDumpingGround/pseuds/TheStoryOfTheDumpingGround
Summary: Request for a oneshot
Relationships: Alex Walker/Ryan Reeves, Alex Walker/Tyler Lewis, Anthony"Mo" Daniels/Bailey Wharton, Bailey Wharton/Johnny Taylor, Harry Jones/Ryan Reeves (Tracy Beaker), Joe Maw/Daniel Pearson, Johnny Taylor/Liam O'Donovan, Liam O'Donovan/Frank Matthews, Liam O'Donovan/Jack O'Donovan, Mike Milligan/Peader Milligan, Mike Milligan/Ryan Reeves (Tracy Beaker), Rick Barber/Johnny Taylor, Toby Coleman/ Johnny Taylor, multiple characters/multiple characters
Kudos: 21





	1. lol

Hello, guys, I will make a lot of chapters in this fanfic so stay tuned


	2. I....Pregnant!?!?!(BouncerXLol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after having sex last night..Lawrence is pregnant and he has to tell Bradley the truth...will he handle this...or will he not be a good father  
> BouncerXLol MPREG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bradley"Bouncer" And Lawrence"Lol" Will Not be siblings in this chapter

Lol held the pregnancy test that he brought off from the internet because he was feeling sick and his belly was getting bigger and bigger every time and then he test it to see if it gonna be a no-no for the baby   
"Please be a negative please" lol said with tears...but it was positive and he started to cry in tears and then he sat down the bed and place his hands on his eyes and sobbed  
"What had I done...What had I done" cried Lol and then he cried again and then remembered who was the father  
Flashback  
"Ahh ugh" Lol moaned as Bouncer trusted harder inside his ass and then he stroked his own cock they were having sex in Lol's(Although it use to be bouncer and his's) bedroom and they had to do it quietly because they weren't allowed to have sex.it all started with them cuddling and then wanting to it and them making out and bouncer Sucking Lol's Cock and then they fucked together  
"Yeah baby you like it doggy style do you now" smirked Bouncer as he trusted harder and faster  
They have been dating for years since Lol moved into the care home and they had told some people like Tracy and Crash And Jackie about it and they accepted it   
"Yeah slutty boy moan" moaned bouncer and then he grabbed Lol by the face and kissed him and then they Fucked together   
"Ughh mmmm Bradley... I gonna cum!!!" moaned Lol and then he squirted out cum outside of his ass   
"Me too Lawrence," Bouncer said and then he cummed too and then they cuddled with each other and the bed and then they wrapped the covers together and they Lol then laid his head down on bouncer chest and Bouncer grabbed Lol's hips and kissed him  
"That was fun," said Lol as he kissed bouncer  
"yeah I surely love it," Bouncer said   
"Should we do it with Condoms?" said Lol with a questioned tone   
"Nah that what straight couples do," Bouncer said  
"and I wanna get that juicy ass of yours" Bouncer said with a horny tone and then he spanked Lol's Ass  
"Oi!!!!!" laughed Lol and then he kissed bouncer again and then he laid his head on his chest  
"well good night," said Bouncer  
"Good night to you baby," said Lol and then they kissed before going to sleep  
Flashback ends  
Lol was going to Bouncer and (soon) His's house to have a talk, he then knocked on the door and it was bouncer with a smile they both kissed and then they went in the house  
then they sat at the living room and then they chatted  
"So what did you wanna talk to me about then," said bouncer as he touches Lol's Thighs  
"Baby....i," said Lol and then he showed him the pregnancy test and that made Bouncer shocked as hell   
"I am Pregnant...and this is our baby," said Lol and then he sobs  
"I sorry..baby..please forgive me," said Lol and then he cried and then hugged Bouncer and then he was shocked..because bouncer hugged him back  
"no baby this is not your fault....we will carry the baby and i really love the baby to have it future," Bouncer said as he wipes the tears that Lol made and kisses him and grabbed Lol's Ass and then Lol places his hands around Bouncer's shoulders and then the two had saliva   
"Wanna do it," said Bouncer  
"While I a pregnant teenager" giggled Lol  
"Well I am horny for your body," said Bouncer and then they went upstairs to Bouncer's Bedroom and then Lol pushes Bouncer to the bed and removes off his shirt off and then he tosses it  
"You like me shirtless baby" Said Lol as he rubbed his nipples which made Bouncer's small Willy evolves to a big Cock  
Lol then pulled down bouncers cock and then he sucked on his cock and then he did a Titjob on him  
"Ahh fuck yeah mate" Bouncer Moaned as his lover was sucking and rubbing his cock around his nipples and chest and Lol did it harder and faster until he cummed and then they put on their clothes back on and then they wanna tell the gang the whole truth  
"Well should we tell them the whole truth" said Lol  
"Yeah love I sure they will understand the truth" said Bouncer and then they went to the care home and they went inside and then gather everyone around and then they will have a chat  
REQUEST FOR A ONESHOT


	3. Bailey X Johnny

Bailey was in the garden playing with himself since everyone was gone out and he has to stay with johnny....however he didn't really mind Johnny now because he really starts to respect johnny...and they started to date in secret and then johnny then tapped on bailey and hugged him "Hi.." sai bailey with a "Yo...so, since the others are gone what, should we do," said Johnny with a smirk Bailey replied by kissing johnny and then johnny kisses him back then he places his hands on johnny's crotch and then he smoothly touches It and then he put his hands' on johnny cock "Oi...let go to my room and do it" johnny laughed and then the two retreated to johnny's bedroom and then when they were in johnny's bedroom and then Johnny pinned bailey to his bed and then they smooched at each other's lips and moaned, Bailey then removed off Johnny's black and then he started to suck the tip of his(Johnny) cock "mmmm" bailey moaned as deep-throated johnny's cock before jerking off his(Johnny) cock "Ahhh fuck yeah bailey" Moaned bailey and then johnny load his seed inside bailey mouth and then bailey swallowed it and then they kissed each other and then johnny place bailey on the bed and then he put his(Bailey) Legs on his shoulders and he got the lube and covered his penis with it before inserting it in on bailey ass "ahh fuck..johnny" bailey moaned as he grabbed the bed sheets, johnny moaned too and then he pinches bailey's nipples and then he kissed them "you like it, you bastard" johnny smirked and then he thrust faster and then he then reaches bailey's sweet spot "oh god yes right there mate" bailey moaned and then johnny thrust faster and faster and then he kissed bailey's lips and then he moaned in sync with bailey "Oh god yes I gonna cum!" moaned johnny and then he cummed inside bailey's ass and then he hitter bailey'ass hard and stronger than bailey moaned louder and then he then collapses to the bed and then he wrapped the bed covers around them "let get bath shall we," said Johnny with a "yeah bailey," said before hugging johnny and then the two got a bath and got changed and then they went to sleep and then they kissed each other


	4. Liam X Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys get to it

Top: Liam  
Bottom: Rick  
It was a Saturday Morning At The Dumping Ground and It was going smoothly and everyone was still asleep because it was early in the morning..it was 6:30 and the Only people that woke up were Rick And Liam and they were watching some TV they were on their boxers cos they did it last night and they were chilling with no problems  
"Man I really love dating you, Rick"  
"You too when should we tell them we are a thing, Liam, we cant always go pretending that we are friends"  
"I don't know let just wait our time to talk to them"  
"Ok baby I love you said rick  
"You too," Liam said  
Then they too got up and then kissed and then things got freaky. Liam then stroke Rick's hair while Rick touches Liam boxers and then they were at it   
"Mmmm baby" Rick moaned   
"You so good at this" Liam said  
"Fuck I so horny," Rick said Rick bent and started to suck on Liam Boxers making him moan  
"Come on the baby if you wanna make my cock cum by sucking if why didn't you say so"  
"That what I really want...I want that dick inside me mouth and ass" Rick said in his horny British accent  
Rick then pulled down his boxers and started to lick and suck the tip of Liam's cock before sucking the whole thing. Liam laid down the bed and started moaning and Rick started to fap his own cock as well  
"Fuck LiamYour cock is so tasty as hell"  
"Make me cum baby"  
Rick went faster and faster and then he sucks the balls and Liam jerk off  
"Rick I gonna cum so open your mouth"   
Rick did what he said and Liam Cummed Inside him they both panted and then Rick went on all fours and spread his ass cheeks  
"You dirty boy," Liam said as he sucks the entrance of Rick ass, This cause for Rick To moan and jerk off his cock.he then licked the ass and then he spat on it before sucking and licking at the same time. He fingers it to see if it loose   
"Have you done anal"  
"Yeah I played with myself thinking all about you"  
"Want me to spank you," Liam said in a horny tone"  
"Yes please," Rick said  
Liam repeatedly spanked Rick's Ass making Rick moan  
"Oh fuck yeah daddy give me the D"  
Liam held Rick's buttcheeks and then he inserted his cock inside..well just only the tip  
"oh yeah daddy I love your cock inside me"  
"Say the magic word please"   
Liam inserts to whole cock in and then rick pressure himself of jerk off harder and faster   
"ahh go faster...GO FASTER DADDY!!!!" Rick moaned  
"I going as fast as I can"  
"g-g-go d-d-d-d-deep daddy" Rick said  
"oh yes my little slut get Fucked," Liam said while smirking and grinning and thrusting   
"Ohh yeah, daddy I gonna cum!!!!!!"  
"me too"  
Liam cock cummed and it cummed inside of rick ass and then they french kiss and then went to sleep


	5. Alex X Tyler X Ryan

Top:Tyler  
Bottom:Alex  
Top:Ryan  
FANDOM: the dumping ground

"Are you ready mate," Tyler said as he removes off his shirt to reveal his muscular abs and chest  
"yeah just give me a sec," Alex said as he did the same thing Tyler did   
"fuck you look cute even though your dating Ryan," said Tyler  
"you to babe," said Alex, Tyler then grabbed Alex's hips and placed his lips at Alex's lips and place his tongue at Alex's mouth. Tyler then started to kiss Alex neck and Alex place his hands on his hair. Alex then moaned and then started to turn away and put Tyler' hands in his boxers and to his cock and Tyler jerk him off and kissed his neck   
"haha Tyler fuck your so good"  
"I know right"  
"make me cum Tyler," said Alex  
"ok I see if I have lube or cream"  
then Tyler searched for lube or cream and luckily he found some cream and put some on Alex cock and started to tapped his cock faster  
"oh yes, Tyler makes me cum!!!!!"  
"babe I love you so much," Tyler said while jerking him off  
"you to ahhh!!! I gonna cumm!!!" Alex said  
then Alex splattered his cum around everyone and Tyler kissed him again then they took it to the bed and Tyler was in the top and Alex was in the bottom, Tyler and Alex remove off their trousers  
and then Alex pulled down Tyler boxers and started to suck on Tyler cock until he cummed  
"oh yeah Alex suck harder than that" Tyler moaned  
"you dirty boy, making me cum and eating it. please me make yours"  
"oh shit I gonna cum," Tyler said before cumming on Alex mouth Alex said then he went on all fours and started to jerk off his cock me he moans  
"hey daddy wanna play with me," Alex said  
"ok baby this might hurt but this is gonna be fun at the same time," Tyler said  
"ok fuck me harder" Alex moaned  
Tyler then inserts his dick inside Alex ass and started to thrust a little slow to avoid giving Alex pain  
"baby do you wanna go fast," Tyler said  
"sure" Alex moaned and then Tyler went faster   
"oh fuck keep on going Tyler" Alex moaned  
the two moaned and moaned as hell and they were kissing like crazy   
they didn't want to use condoms because they are gonna be fine without them and finally, they cummed "that was amazing" Alex panted "yeah It surely is" said Tyler  
the two french kissed   
And then there was a Knock at the door  
"Babe? Tyler? I know you guys are having sex even though me and Alex alex are dating,let me in or else I tell mike" Ryan said with a horny tone  
Tyler opened the door and left the room and Ryan came in Alex then bend down and Ryan remove off his clothes off and then he smirked  
Alex then sucked on Ryan cock and sucked the balls too until he Cummed and they had sex for 15 minutes and then they went to sleep


	6. Liam X Johnny LEMON

Pairing: Johnny/Liam  
Lemon: Yes  
Top: Liam  
Bottom: Johnny

Johnny was in his room in anger because he and Liam was in trouble for fighting with each other he was just relaxing and thinking about Liam, although they have their up and downs johnny really love him no matter what so he decided to go to Liam and Frank's room and then he knocks on the door  
"who is it," Liam said  
" Johnny," he said  
"Ugh what do you want from me don't tell me you are starting another fight," Liam said in an annoyed tone and then he opened the door with an angry look  
"no, I not..look I very sorry for fighting with you," Johnny said  
"well I sorry for talking about your dad although he, not your dad," Liam said   
"well there is something I have to tell you," Johnny said  
"well tell me," Liam said  
"Liam O'Donovan...I Love you to bits not in a friendly way but in a loving way" johnny said  
"Why didn't you tell me before," Liam said   
"can I come in," johnny said before walking close to Liam  
"Yeah come in," Liam said and then he let johnny in and locked the door   
"well, Liam... I didn't know how to react to because first of all I thought you were a homophobic and-" johnny said before Liam place his hands on johnny lips  
"don't worry about that I always gay for you," Liam said   
"me too," Johnny said and then the two kissed each other then Liam place his hands on johnny hips and Johnny places his hands on Liam's shoulders and then Liam kissed johnny neck and johnny started to moan  
"ha-ha ahh Liam go harder," johnny said   
Liam then pinned johnny to the bed with a smirk and a grin  
"oh daddy take away my virginity," johnny said   
"ok then love," Liam said and then he removed off his shirt revealing a muscular chest which made johnny blushed  
"man Liam your body is so cute and hot," Johnny said with a flirting tone   
"wow thank you, baby," Liam said before kissing johnny  
the two kissed with saliva coming out of their mouths and they were laughing since it was their first time making out   
"Mmmmm baby your so naughty for daddy" Liam moaned  
"ahh mmmm..mmmm...mmmmmmm!!!!!! Daddy, please fuck me until I collapse   
the two make out for 2 minutes before johnny removes off his shirt off and remove off Liam trousers to reveal a bulge in Liam boxers and johnny opened it and started to suck on Liam's cock   
"you slutty boy first you remove off my boxers and now you are now sucking on my cock" Liam moaned before grabbing johnny by the hair and started face-fucking him  
"li-li-Liam go faster than that" johnny moaned as Liam face-fucked him  
Liam went faster and faster and johnny gagged with saliva and they were tears in his eyes  
"baby are you ok," Liam said because he thought that he was hurting Johnny   
"yeah love" johnny moaned and Liam resume  
they went faster until Liam cummed in johnny mouth and then johnny gave Liam a handjob and a blow before eating more cum from him  
"oh god yes johnny you really are horny for me aren't you," Liam said with a grin  
johnny nodded and then Liam carried him bridal style and laid him down on his bed he then he then removed off Johnny shorts off and his boxers and then then his cock hardened"play with my cock" Johnny moaned started to suck johnny's cock  
"mmmm baby play and suck with my cock Mmmmm" johnny moaned   
Liam jerk johnny cock while sucking the balls  
"MMMMM AHHHHH!!!! DADDY!!!!! i gonna cum!!!!" johnny cummed and then Liam bobbled harder and then he drank the cum and then he smirked and kisses johnny v line   
"daddy treat me like I am yours," Johnny said and then he inserted his cock inside of johnny ass he then holds johnny ass while johnny hold Liam's shoulders and then Liam thrust harder  
go harder Liam ahh!!" johnny moaned while pressuring himself by jerking off himself   
and Liam did what johnny said and went faster they were moaning and they don't give any fucks  
"I gonna cum!!" johnny moaned  
"say my name"  
"Liam"  
"louder   
"Liam!!"  
"Louder"  
"LIAM!!!!!!" Johnny moaned before releasing out his cum and collapses at Liam bed, Liam then squirt out cum and johnny drank them before sucking on Liam cock and then the two Got even hornier  
"That was fun," Liam said with a smile  
"it was ..but you were a bit hard," johnny said before kissing Liam  
Johnny then went on all fours and then he spanked his ass and then he fingered it  
"well let go bed now honey," Liam said ad then he put his clothes on and johnny did the same and they both clean up the room and then they slept


	7. Frank X Liam/Ryan X Johnny/ TobyXMikeXLiamXFrankXJohnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 oneshots in 1

"Well what should we do with the money," Liam said as he has money  
"I don't know..." frank sighed  
so basically while Toby, Liam and Frank were playing outside they found a bag of money that the thief left and ran away and then they secretly got money and they decided to share it with Johnny, Tee, and Carmen and then Carmen and Johnny and Liam And Frank went out to spend the money   
"This is stupid we are supposed to be living in a house but no It now ruined," Liam said   
"not if we go somewhere" frank smiled  
"and what is that gonna be" Liam questioned  
"let just go to a restaurant," Frank said  
"ok I mean I craving so let get food" Liam smiled before holding frank's hands   
frank didn't mind and walked although he did had something to tell Liam   
"Hey Liam can we stop" frank requested   
"sure what the matter" Liam replied and then frank kissed Liam and loved and hugged him  
"I love you" frank whispered  
"you too baby," Liam said  
the two kissed and then frank place his hands on claims hips and stroke the middle while Liam put his hands in frank shoulders and they both had saliva and kissed again and then they laughed and kissed again only this time frank had his hands in Liam's hair and kisses his neck making him moan  
"ok babe let stop or else we would make attention," said Liam  
frank nodded and they walked  
They are finally here and then they went in and it looked very busy but they went in and there was a table for two and then they went in and then a waiter comes and greet the boys  
"hello hello so a table for two then," he said  
"yes please," Liam said  
"you guys looked young to be in here but who care kids can come ok here a table" the waiter point at a table   
they boys grinned and then they sat down  
"so what would you like to order," the waiter said  
"for starters, can I have a chicken and bacon salad and then can I have sausages and mash large size with Meaty Coleslaw, please and can I have a bottle of coke," Frank said  
"and I have the same please and can I also have a bottle of coke as well," Liam said  
"ok your meals are gonna be ready"  
"here the money" Liam handed  
"thank you" and then the waiter left and frank kissed Liam again  
"your so cute to be not kissed," Frank said in a horny tone  
"oh thanks, love," said Liam as he kissed him back and then they waited. Then the waiter came with the starters  
"here you guys go," the waiter said  
"thank you," Liam said and then the waiter went  
the boys started to eat on the salad and it tastes fine, they add sauces to make it sweet, Liam add Burger sauce and mayo and salt and pepper along with sweet chilli sauce and then frank add ketchup and mustard along with salt and pepper and sweet chilli sauce as well and it tastes so good and then they waited  
"what do you think happened baby" Liam said  
"I don't know love, I think that-" frank said before getting a phone call  
"hang on," Frank said and then he picked his phone and it from Carmen and then frank picked it  
"Hello Carms," said frank  
"hiya I just going to Lily's I just brought a burger, a chicken burger and chips and a drink," said carmen "where are you guys going," Liam said  
"Going To Lily's didn't I told you" Carmen replies  
"oh I see well tell her that I and Liam said hi," Frank said  
"Ok so did you keep it safe?" Carmen questioned  
"Yeah it gonna be fine," Frank said  
"Ok I at Lilly's bye," said Carmen  
"Later," said Frank and then he hung up and then the waiter came back with the food and drinks  
"Here you go and here the drink do you do you want any dessert," the waiter said  
"Umm sir can we eat this on the go," Liam said   
"Sure you can take them" the waiter smiled and then Liam took two boxes out of his bag and put the food there and close them and then they left  
"Where are we going," Frank said  
"To a place that we can be alone," Liam said and then they went to the park and then they sat down and then they ate  
"Man I wonder if Mike knew about the money," Frank said  
"He won't and he will never will," Liam said before kissing frank  
The boys laughed and they ate their food it much great and it very good that they were alone  
Then Liam then stand up before sitting down Liam lap, making Frank's boner hard  
"I love you so much baby," said Frank  
"You too," said Liam  
And then Liam stand up and bent down and Frank stand up and pulled down his trousers and boxers revealing   
"Let go to that tree," Liam said and then they went to a tree and Frank stand and Liam bent down he then sucked Frank cock and kissed it while Frank was moaning  
"AHH fuck" Frank moaned  
And then Liam stopped   
"Let do the 69," said Liam and then they both remove off their clothes and Frank was in top and Liam was in the bottom and then the two started to suck each other cocks and they did it faster and faster until they Cummed and then Frank ass fucked Liam and Cummed Inside him and them both of them got to change and went back to the DG

-  
RyaJohn  
Top:Johnny   
Bottom:Ryan  
"johnny why didn't you go with them," Ryan said  
"because I want to look after you," Johnny said before kissing Ryan head   
"mike and may-li are gonna kill us if we are dating" Ryan joked  
"well we are not gonna tell them are we now?" johnny replied   
Ryan laughed before kissing johnny and place his head in his chest  
"Nah we won't babe," Ryan said and then he kissed Johnny again   
"Are you horny" he said  
"Why baby"  
"Wanna do it"  
"Are you sure"  
"Yeah" Ryan said  
and then the fun begins  
Johnny entered his tongue to Ryan's mouth and Ryan touches johnny shoulders, their moans only made their cocks grow bigger and then johnny kissed Ryan neck making him moan and then johnny touch Ryan ass  
"tease me johnny," Ryan said before kissing him kissing  
"what the magic word baby"  
"Please daddy make me cum"  
"mmmm that very naughty of you to say that"  
johnny then remove off his off Ryan's belt off and threw it along with his trousers and pull down his trousers before starting to stroke his cock. Ryan moaned and then johnny touches his balls and sucked them before stroking Ryan cock again  
"Mmmm baby you want me to suck it for you"  
"daddy suck me, make me cum" Ryan moaned  
"as you wish"  
Johnny then sucked the tip of Ryan's cock and licked it making Ryan moaned  
"just cum already please cum," Ryan said  
"baby not yet just wait and enjoy and I will go fast" johnny moaned   
Ryan then stroke johnny hair and went faster but johnny stop and looked at Ryan with a playfully smile  
"look I not the slut here but fine" johnny said before sucking Ryan's cock and went faster  
Ryan moaned louder because of johnny sucking him off, he couldn't believe that he was gonna get sucked by his rival'brother, The brunette moaned while the other brunette bobbled his head faster  
"johnny I gonna load" Ryan moaned   
"ok baby..cum," johnny said and then Ryan cummed inside of johnny and kissed him and then they moaned ad laughed  
"you do have one big large cock but it never compared to mine" johnny smirked  
"Ahhhh mmmmm I love you and your big cock inside me" Ryan moaned like a girl

johnny pinned Ryan to the bed and then started to remove off his shirt off revealing his pale teen chest   
"wanna remove off mine, Reeves" johnny smirked

Ryan nodded and remove off johnny shirt off revealing a way muscular chest   
"damn I so lucky to have you," Ryan said  
"yeah and I so lucky to have you as well" johnny said  
"baby..What if Tee found out that we are dating" Ryan Said  
"I don't know what would happen," johnny said  
johnny then kissed Ryan' nipples making Ryan moan like a little slut   
"you dirty boy I wanna see that cock" Ryan smirked before remove off his trousers and his boxers and started to suck on his cock  
"oh god Ryan suck harder than that" moaned johnny before laying down and enjoying Ryan juicy mouth sucking his juicy cock, Ryan then stopped blowing to give Ryan then sucked the balls and then johnny jerked off his cock, then something in johnny cock was gonna release out  
"Ryan I gonna cum now so open your mouth" johnny moaned   
Ryan nodded and opened his mouth and then johnny squirt out some cum juices at Ryan and kissed him and then Ryan laid down the bed and then he fingered his ass and licked it  
"man my ass is so tasty for you," Ryan said  
"fuck let me make you collapse," johnny said   
johnny then inserts his cock inside Ryan ass and started to fuck him  
"Daddy go faster" Ryan moaned  
johnny did what Ryan wanted and went faster while Ryan was jerking off his own cock  
and then Ryan kissed johnny and they moaned  
"ahh ahh ahh uhh yeah!!" Ryan moaned   
"oh fuck your getting wet now" johnny moaned and smirked as he smashes Ryan ass harder and painfully and faster. Johnny went way faster than that and way harder and painful for Ryan ass, he also jerked off Ryan cock and sucked it too and then he jerked off again  
"OH SHIT BABY YOUR ASS IS SO TIGHT AS FUCKING HELL!!!" johnny said  
"mmmm haaah oh fuck yeah daddy," Ryan said  
"Say my name"   
"Daddy"   
"Louder!!  
"Daddy!!!"  
"Louder" johnny said before spanking Ryan ass  
"DADDY!!!! MMMMM HAHHHHH!!!!!!"  
"that good" johnny grinned and then he spanked Ryan's ass and Ryan moaned and   
"Ahhhh I gonna cumm!!!!!" Ryan moaned as he releases out his load out and it splattered everywhere.his cock also cummed everywhere   
"me too," Johnny said as his's cock cummed inside of Ryan's ass  
"Hahh..Hahhhh...Hahhhh" Ryan said as he even releases out more cum from his ass  
"wanna do some more" johnny smirked  
"yes please daddy," Ryan said   
Johnny then smacked Ryan's lips again and they made out again   
they licked each other's cum from each other and then they hugged   
they both moaned and giggled until they were voices at the house  
"That was a fun trip too bad johnny and Ryan missed it" Floss said  
"no it not because first of all we had to see clowns which scare me" Tee said with a pissed off tone and look  
"Shit we gotta clean the room and put on some clothes on" Ryan alerted  
johnny nodded and then he rushes to cleans up the bed and then they put on some clothes and they just laid down and watched tv and then johnny put his arms around Ryan's shoulders and there was a knock at the door  
"who is it," said Ryan  
"Tee is the name"  
"come on in," Johnny said   
then tee opened the door and then waved at them  
"Hey guys just wanna let you know that dinner will be ready in 30 minutes and Kaz is cooking it" tee said  
"Kay Lil sis" johnny said  
"alright guess I should be going now" tee said and then she shut the door  
"I love you, babe," Ryan said  
"you too," Johnny said and then they kissed and slept until dinner was ready

-  
Toby and Johnny went to Johnny room and   
locked it and they were both laughing   
Then Toby hold on Johnny shoulders and Johnny hold on Toby's hips, Johnny places his hands at Toby's ass and gave them a squeeze which made Toby horny. Then they kissed and then the fun begins, Johnny grabbed Toby and pinned him to his bed and then he was in top of Toby,and then he removed off his shirt off and Toby as well   
"Don't hide it from me baby" Johnny smirked  
"I not just your baby.I am your little slut"  
Toby said and blushes and then he places his hands around Johnny's neck and Johnny place his hands around Toby's hips  
"Look like we are even," said Toby before removing off his pants off and then Johnny did the same and then they were in their boxers and then the two kissed again and then they were touching each other' cocks and then they were having fun   
"Mmm Johnny may I suck your cock" toby moaned  
johnny kissed his neck and then toby moaned while pressing johnny's head to suck harder and his nipples too and then johnny remove off his boxers of and laid down and then he played with his cock, Toby did a doggy style and then he then sucked and bobbled johnny cock  
"Gah your mouth is so deep and juicy," Johnny said and then Toby kissed Johnny's balls and Johnny wank his cock off and he moaned  
Toby then sucked harder on the balls and then Toby deep throat him and then he stops and bend down and then Johnny wanked off and then cum came out of Johnny cock and then Toby sucked the cock and drank the juices  
And there was a knock at the door   
"Yes," Said Toby  
"It Liam And I," said, Frank  
"What do you need," said Toby  
" I know what are you naughty Sluts are doing we wanna bang you," Said Liam and then Johnny let Liam and Frank in and then they locked the door and then Liam And Frank Removed of their clothes off and then their cocks spring out Then Johnny Sucked On Liam While Toby Sucked On Frank the four boys moaned at sync and yelled out swear words Toby and Johnny sucked harder and faster while Liam and Frank kissed each other and touched each other bodies and then Johnny and Toby wanked their own cock for more pressure   
"Take that you horny bitch you like daddy cock do you now," Liam said as he Choked Johnny  
Frank then cock slapped Toby before spitting at his mouth and then Toby sucked on Johnny's cock and then he then sucked on the balls  
"You dirty boy" frank said and then he moaned  
They were doing it fast and then they gunned and Toby and Johnny drank the juices and they got squirted by the cum Toby and Johnny went to the bed to have sex  
"Frank," Liam said as he bends down and then he looked at frank eyes "your cute as hell and now I gonna suck you, daddy," Liam said and then he sucks on frank cock, Frank Moaned and then he gagged Liam and went faster   
"Mmmm yeah baby suck my dick," Frank said and then Liam sucked harder and harder until Frank was about to cum  
"Ahhh I gonna cum!!!!" Frank said and he then squirted cum at Liam's face and mouth  
Then Liam and frank kissed each other and then Liam went on the bed as in doggy style and spread his ass  
"Fuck me, daddy," Liam said and then frank inserted the cock in and then he thrust and Thrust   
Liam then jerked off again to get more pressure and then he moaned  
"Ahhh frank jerk me off" Liam moaned   
And then he removed off his hand of the cock and then frank jerked him off  
Meanwhile, Toby And Johnny was doing the cowboy position  
Toby was on top of Johnny while Johnny was fucking him  
"Ahhh Mmmm Johnny hump me" Toby moaned  
"Call me daddy"   
"Oh daddy give me that sub"  
Johnny smirked and kissed Toby who then kissed back then Toby made Johnny touches his chest and then Toby moaned and then before you know it Toby cummed as well as Johnny and Liam and Frank  
They were about to finish when There was a knock at the door   
"Its me Mike...I know what you guys are up to" Mike said  
Toby and Johnny Were doing the 69 position   
And Liam and Frank was shocked and had joy in their faces  
"Let invite him the fun would be good with him"  
Frank said  
"Ok babe"  
And then Liam and Frank opened the door and remove of Mike clothes as sucked on his big and juicy cock, Liam sucked The Cock and frank sucked the balls Mike really enjoy getting sucked on by men and little twinks  
"Oh yes my little sluts" Mike moaned and then the three jerked off their cocks and then they reached their climax and cummed everywhere   
Then frank stands up and stand next to the mike and then Liam sucked mike's cock while wanking off frank cock  
"Hey Liam and Frank wanna fuck me," said Mike   
The two nodded and Mike went to the bed and did the doggy style  
"Damn you have a big ass, Mike," said Liam  
"Thanks, Liam," Mike said   
Liam then suck and lick   
Liam then make Mike sucked his cock and frank ass fucked him the three men moaned and moaned as they were having sexually love  
"Ahhh I gonna cum" frank and Liam and mike said and then they cummed and then they laid down the bed and Toby and Johnny sucked on mike cock and both of them get fucked by him while Liam and frank were having sex and later on they finished   
"Let clean up shall we," said, Toby  
"Not yet," said Mike and then he then grabbed Liam's ass and then he starts to fuck him hard until they cummed   
And then they cleaned up the room   
Mike then slept in the middle and then the four boys slept with him, nude and wet   
Toby and Johnny to the left and Frank And Liam to the right   
They had a nice 5-some and they can't wait to try it again  
The End   
Please request a fanfic


	8. Rick X Johnny-Trouble In Paradise(Lemon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JohnRick(With a dash of Fraick(Frank X Rick) in a friendly way  
> this is basically trouble in paradise but It a Rick X Johnny plot and will take place during the season 4  
> will contain lemon

Johnny was in his and Rick's room wanking his cock and he moaned his Lover's name...Rick  
Tee And Carmen left and Johnny no longer had her..all though they can stay together in-calls,  
Then Rick came out of the shower and was shocked to see Johnny moaning his name on their bed without clothing and this made Rick horny as fuck  
"Hey baby" smirked Rick as he came closer to johnny after he did that he then sat on the bed and then touches his body before stroking his manhood  
"ahhh that my weakness" johnny moaned and then rick started to removes off his Clothes and then went off top of johnny and then wrapped the covers around them and they started making out   
"R-R-Rick," said johnny as rick started to kiss his nipples and suck them he did this for a while until he had enough and then he then went to stood up and then johnny bend down and then sucked on his cock  
"Oh yeah, daddy.. I am your only bitch in this world," said Johnny with a smirk then he wanked it  
Rick moaned in pressure as johnny jerk him off and then johnny and then johnny then did a Titjob by putting his cock in between of his own nipples and sucking the cock  
"Ahh fuck give me more daddy" moaned johnny  
"Fuck..you really must be horny for me are you," said rick and then he cummed on johnny and then they were finished

"How long has this been going on for," Mike said as he questioned Two brown hair boys, Rick And Johnny. Apparently Mike and May-Li had caught them kissing and telling Faith and Tee the truth and they were shocked at this matter and they can't believe what was happening  
"We have been dating since.....Yesterday" said Johnny said lying through his head and in a polite tone  
May-li got angry and she knew johnny was lying and then she glares at him because he knew he was not telling the truth and that she heard everything   
"Johnny....are you lying...because that what you didn't say to Faith and Tee," mike said in anger and calmness that made johnny and rick shocked and they finally told them the truth  
"Fine....we had been dating since...5 days Before Gina left" Said, Johnny and knew he fucked up so hard, Mike and May-li was shocked at this because they would not expect them to date that longer and they were angry  
"You know the rules of dating in this care home, what will the younger kids think about this..how would they react to you guys dating each other" growled mike   
"But we are like no years apart though," Rick said as he got angry  
"I know you guys since 2013... I knew you guys were close but I would not expect you guys to really date each other" may-li as she turned her head away   
"I wish this would occur to me early," said may-li   
The lovebirds stare at each other with scared looks..what will the others think about this  
"I gonna have to call your social workers and mums and the other lot about this," said Mike as he wants to get the phone but Johnny stood up and grabbed him by the arm  
"Please mike I begging you don't do it," said Johnny who was scared, mike turn had a mild angry frown and then turned at johnny  
"I sorry...but this my job" mike said and then he went to call  
"well there is only one way to still live here," said may-li as she was having a serious tone on  
"well what is it" said rick and johnny in unison and they were happy..but then that happy face was gonna be gone as hell  
"You guys are going to have to monitor all the time and you guys cant be in the same room together and that also means that Johnny will have to sleep with Tyler from now on," may-li said and that made Rick and Johnny shocked as hell because they knew they weren't going to have sex or anything(well they did it sometimes) but still  
"WHAT!!!!??!?!?!?!?" The brown-haired boys said in shocked and in unison  
"look, guys!!! this is the only way to be living here ...so you guys have to be separated with one of you staying upstairs and one of you staying downstairs..." mike said   
"But you guys can trust us it not like we are going to do That" Johnny said in anger  
"Well we so sorry now you heard May-Li," said Mike and then the boys went out of the and then they stare at each other and then johnny started to cry and then rick kissed him and hugged him telling him "everything is going to be ok" and then Johnny went to the living room and Rick left to go upstairs   
as Johnny was walking by Sammy and Tee approaches him and asked him questions  
"So what happened then," said Sammy as he hugged johnny  
"well we can't be in the same room together and they are gonna call the social workers and our mums," Johnny said as he got angry  
"well I so sorry to hear that," said Tee "so what are you guys gonna do then," said Sammy  
"well I don't know," said Johnny and then he went to get himself a chocolate bar  
Meanwhile, Rick was on the phone to Frank and he told him everything  
"Well that really annoying....and so sad," said Frank on the phone  
"Yeah and the worst part is that they are going to monitor each like we are some kids...and we are leaving soon and this really pisses me off as hell," Rick said   
"well you can run away," said Frank as a joke but Rick likes the idea  
"that can be a good idea...but where are we going to run away to..because..we don't know where" said Rick   
"Well that really not fair for may-li and mike to not let you guys date, I mean Elektra get to date Kali," said Frank  
"That because she is out of the Cob-" rick said before getting interrupted   
"RICK!!! READY" said mike. Rick said goodbye to frank and went downstairs to get his and then he was about to sit down but then mike stopped him  
"no no..upstairs," said Mike as he points at johnny  
Jody then stand up and then spoke  
"This is just so unfair just because they are gay that doesn't mean that they need to get separated," jody said in anger  
mike stares at her and does an angry face  
"This is none of your business Jodes," said Mike  
"This is our home too you know and you are basically being a homophobic and you are just being selfish " shouted Tyler  
"You need to calm down right this-" mike said before jody pointed a finger at Mike  
"how about you get a life!!!" said jody and that made everyone shocked  
Mike got really really angry and then he had it  
"First of all, I am not homophobic!!!!... Right...May-Li take them to their rooms now please " said mike in an angry and disappointed tone  
"NO WAY!!!" jody said but then may li came to her  
"you heard mike," said may li and then jody and Tyler went to their rooms with their in anger  
(At Night)  
Johnny could not sleep, he was in his yellow and blue and only a blue top and he was next to Tyler who was asleep....he then got out of bed and then knocked on the door and then rick opened the door   
"Let run away," said johnny  
"Alright then" rick smiled and then they packed everything they own in their rooms and they packed their money and savings and they packed their passport and things for travelling they had a lot of money and then they went to the kitchen and got everything from the fridge and then they went to the door and they looked at the one last time and then they kissed each other and then they ran and ran and ran  
it was 8:00 and Tyler woke up and then he notices that Johnny was gone and then he got up and was about to go to rick's room to call him for but then kazima called tyler   
"Tyler!!!" Kaz said  
"what up" Tyler greeted  
"have you seen rick and johnny anywhere," said Kazima with a panicked tone   
"umm rick in his room and johnny.. I don't know"  
"Well there was no food at the fridge so Tee And Carmen And Sasha And Jody went to buy some food and Rick and Johnny were nowhere to be seen," Kaz said   
"well did you tell mike and may-li," said Tyler who was shocked  
"They are calling the Police now and this was very strange," Kaz said   
Tyler was even more shocked as hell and then he ran downstairs and all of the care kids were at the living room   
"OMG I can't believe that Jorick are finally having their own happy ending," said Sammy  
Everyone glared at Sammy with that "Are you serious" look in an angry version  
"what I just joking"   
"well there is no time for jokes," Sasha said in anger  
"Alright all of you...Have you guys seen them," said May-Li  
Everyone shook their heads which is a no and then May-li went outside of the room, Everyone was scared for their lives  
(With Rick And Johnny)  
"well I can't believe that we get our hotel room and it was cheap as hell," Said Johnny as he got out of the bathroom and was only on his Pink boxers and that made Rick turn on  
"what wrong could you not handle it, baby," said Johnny as he fingers his ass for rick  
"You make me horny," rick said  
"I love you, babe," said Johnny as he blows a kiss  
"yeah I know that for sure," said Rick as he laid down watching some youtube videos   
johnny then was upset because he and rick didn't say goodbye to the others   
"Although we should say goodbye to the others," said johnny  
"well Mike and May-Li tried to separate us and that is not gonna happen and we are gonna video call now," said rick and then he Dialled Tee and then she answered   
(Later)  
"Well that what they get," said johnny with a slight of anger in his tone  
"Johnny you don't get it they called the and-"   
"Tee who is it on the phone," said May-Li  
"I just talking to my self" tee lied   
May-li knew she was lying   
"Pass me your phone," May-Li said but tee Refused  
"Mike help me out," may-li said and then mike was cross  
"Tee..listen to may-li," said Mike   
"I Didnt do anything," said tee  
"You were on the call with johnny," said Mike with anger  
and then Johnny hanged up  
"I don't know where are they," said Tee  
Mike shot a glare at Tee and then spoke  
"Fine then" and then the two careworkers then went   
(Meanwhile)  
"well since we are so bored do you wanna...you know...spice things up," said Rick as he touches johnny hips, johnny blushes and then kissed him as a yes and they started making out with each other and it was so cute Rick was holding on johnny hips while johnny was holding on rick's shoulders, the two moaned as they kiss each other sweet spot and then Rick stood up and pulled down his briefs and then his cock spring out and johnny then sucked on it  
"Aaah oh God your so good at blowing are you" moaned rick as he grabbed johnny hair   
"you're so good at deepthroating" moaned Johnny as he bobbled faster  
johnny was sucking Rick's cock for 3 minutes and then rick loads squirt at johnny face and then johnny then laid down and then spread his legs and then rick fucks him until they cum before relaxing and then finishing their hotel time and then they wonder where to go and...this what happened and there were fucked up....Jody And Sasha spot the two and chat for a while and then Mike caught them and they then went back the care home and then they went to the and there are going to be a lot of trouble...a lot of bad trouble  
"You think this is ok.." Shouted mike   
"we do....and this is what you get!!!" shouted Rick  
"We had to call THE POLICE TO SEARCH YOU!!!" Said May-Li  
"We sent a text message," Rick said as he rolled his eyes  
"you think one text message is alright"   
"Actually...Yeah!!" rick shouted but this made Mike even angrier  
" You have both done some stupid things in your past...but this is how selfish the both of you can get!!!" yelled mike  
"you are the one that is selfish!!!"  
"you think you are grown up!!....you think you know everything you are still in care!!!!" shouted mike with a lot of anger  
"We are old enough to decide!!....we can do what we want!!...let go johnny," said rick and then the two went to open the door but then mike spoked  
"I warning you..if you get out of this then there are going to be a lot of trouble," Mike said and then two listened and then johnny spoke  
"Look...Mike and I are just projecting you" may li said in calmness  
"But why did you guys split us up then," said Johnny as he was almost about to have tears   
"We did this because this is the rules here," said Mike   
"well if we moved out then are we gonna still date," said, Rick  
"Yes," mike said   
and then the two smiled and then they kissed each other

The End


	9. FrankXLiam Lemon cos why not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just a simple Lemon story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will take place in season 4 meaning Liam will be 19 and frank will be 18 so I hope you enjoy this

Liam POV: I was still despite it was night and I was with Liam, we were watching a show which is was a good show and I and frank really loved it... I then smooch Liam in the neck and then he giggled, we were out of the closet to...Well to toby and johnny since they caught us making out and we were glad that they accepted us as a couple, we also came out to Elektra who was a lesbian and we were glad..and it was 1:00 AM and we weren't tired at all and we were bored so we just chat for a while  
"Man I really love with I with you mate," I said as I came closer to and then I kissed him  
"back at cha mate...so since everyone is asleep..what are we gonna do then" smirked Frank as he laid down the bed with his arms behind his head and then kissed him again and then I removed off my off and then frank blushed  
"do you want to do it," said Frank with a bit of shock in his tone  
"of course baby. I want to do this for like... I don't know," I said and then I kissed frank and he kissed me back i then carried frank before kissing his neck and that made him moan "shhh we gonna be caught if you kept moaning" smirked Liam and then he places his hands through frank's boxers and wanked him for a while and then he kissed his removed off frank's and toss at the floor and then I stood up and pulled down my and then my cock opened and it went to a straight corndog and then frank went of our bed and then he bent down and then he then kissed my tip and then sucked my cock and it felt good to be sucked by my boyfriend, I moaned and moaned before grabbing frank hair and face fucking him slowly and then he stops the place his hands on his hips and then frank sucked faster and faster and then Liam moaned and Frank enjoyed it  
"oh you dirty bastard..you really love daddy's big cock inside you now," I said as frank deepthroat my cock and I can see some saliva from his mouth and I enjoy it and I was getting close to my orgasm and then I warned frank  
"F-f-frank I going to cum now" I groaned as I reach my limit and then my erection was getting hot cos there was orgasm cumming out  
"mmm cum I am your bitch" frank moaned and then I remove off my cock from his mouth and then frank came closer and opened his mouth and cum shooting out of his cock and squirted on frank face and mouth and then he wanked my cock and there was more cum and then he sucked on my dick and then there were more juices coming out, the both of us removed our clothes and then we went to the bed and made out and then after 2 minutes frank went on the bed and laid down and then he rubbed his ass and then I then spit and spat at it before rubbing his ass with my finger and he was wanking his own cock and then I fucked him by thrusting inside him  
"ahhhh ooh yeah Liam!!" moaned frank as I smashed his ass with my hard dick, I went fast and fast after each thrust and we experienced having love together with a lot fuck...your so big" moaned Frank and then he moaned louder and louder until we cummed together and we had a lot of fun together.. and then we catch our breaths and then I stand put Frank in all fours or doggy style as you guys call it and then I licked and sucked his ass for a minute and then I went to our drawer and got meself lube and handcuffs and then I smirked...anyways I then gave them to frank and then he cuffed himself to the hands and then I covered my cock with lube and then I put some lube at frank' ass I insert my cock inside and I only insert the tip only and then place my hands at frank shoulders he said to go faster and so then I thrust harder and faster "AHHH DADDY MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!! AHHH" Frank cried as I thrust faster and harder and I went faster than the bed rocked and we made a moaning mess and fun "Jesus christ fuck you're making me moan load," said Frank as he fapped his cock and use his other hand to pinches his nipple "shit your so fucking good that I can't want to fucking bang you until you collapse you fucking slutty bastard" "ahhh fuck me, daddy, I make my ass and my body passes out and me cum!!! Moaned frank "ahh I gonna reach my climax baby," said Liam "Cum inside my mouth," said frank and then pulled out my cock and then frank bow down and then liam wanked faster and then hot and sticky cum squirted out and then frank ranked them all and then they kissed and then then got change and went bed


End file.
